The New Paper Company
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: Ryan was absolutely, positively, 100 percent sure he was not in love with Pam Beesly. oneshot


There was no way that he, Ryan Howard, was in love with Pam Beesly.

Come on, seriously... in love? That was ridiculous. I mean, he _liked _her, no doubt. He had known her for years; they went way back. Well, they didn't exactly _talk _every day, like her and Jim did. It was more of a coworker relationship Ryan had with her. Maybe they had an occasional conversation in the kitchen during their Dunder-Mifflin days. Maybe they had a laugh in the breakroom at sometime over the years. Maybe once or twice they ate lunch together.

Yeah, they were definitely friends. But it was ridiculous to say that he was in love.

When Ryan became her boss, yeah, he thought he could actually get her. But that was back when he thought the world revolved around him. Those weren't exactly his proudest days, he admits. He honestly thought he could get any girl he wanted, so he asked Pam out. It was purely on a whim, that was all. Of course, he noticed her transformation over the months: her new wardrobe, new hairdo, new attitude. It was impossible not to. But it wasn't like he was looking at her like _that,_ no. He was just a perceptive person. Besides, it wouldn't have mattered, because she was already going out with Jim.

So yeah, it was totally true: he was _not _in love with Pam.

After he got fired, then went back to Dunder-Mifflin, he was, just a _little_, disappointed that Pam wasn't there. That was it: just a little. She was basically the only normal person in the office, other than Jim, but Jim hated his guts as of now. He had every right to, but it didn't stop Ryan from hating him right back. But it wasn't about Pam, that's for sure. Ryan was just pissed about that message Jim left on his Blackberry last month, and... well, maybe Pam had a little to do with it. She was an amazing artist who was being weighed down by this man back in Scranton. She had the whole world at her fingertips, and Jim was pulling her right back down into the paper slums of Pennsylvania. Ryan thought that nobody should have to come back from an opportunity in New York; it was like ripping up a winning lottery ticket. He couldn't help but hate Jim a little bit for doing that to her.

Okay, yeah. He cared about Pam, somewhat. But there was absolutely _no way_ he was in love with her.

When Ryan left the bowling alley to join Michael and Pam with their rebellious efforts, he couldn't refuse. Partly because he absolutely_ hated_ the alley, and partly because he got to work with Pam again. Michael was overly-pleased to have him back, which was fine. As long as they both were happy. He felt like he was back at Dunder-Mifflin again, but a thousand times better. Pam and him would argue somewhat, but most of the time they would get along. They would toss cheese-puffs into each other's mouths, goof around, and take lunch breaks together. He could look forward to seeing her everyday without Jim hogging her up. But so what if she was still engaged to him? He didn't care. Especially when Ryan and her would walk together, then she would ditch him to hug and kiss her fiancee hello at their car. He honestly didn't mind. Well, maybe he felt a sick twisting in his stomach whenever she did this...

But that didn't mean he was in love with her, did it?

When she had made her first sale, they were all undoubtedly ecstatic. It brought hope that their little company would make it after all. They all did a little happy dance (the only time he would ever do one in front of people), and celebrated with champagne. He couldn't help but notice how pretty her face was when it lit up with happiness. Her eyes became bright and her smile was luminous. Ryan almost felt weak in the knees. He could have been imagining it though...

***

Ryan and Pam were walking out of the lobby, toward their cars. He knew it would be a matter of seconds before she met _him _outside, so he tried to memorize the way their shoulders bumped in the the elevator, or how her voice rose in pitch when she was excited. He stopped just short of the double glass doors, and she stopped too, waiting for him.

"Hey, that was really great today." he told her sincerely. "Your first sale... congratulations."

Pam beamed, "Thanks Ryan."

Ryan smiled back, absolutely certain that he was, in fact, completely in love with this woman.


End file.
